lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Joop's Corner
Joop's Corner is a section of the Hanso Foundation website dedicated to their 105-year old orangutan Joop, who is a test subject for The Hanso Foundation's Life Extension Project. The page features a short press release regarding their accomplishment with Joop as well as a quote pertaining to their Life Extension Project and a way to contact and send Joop messages. Press release The Hanso Life-Extension Project celebrates a milestone Thanks to The Hanso Foundation Life Extension Project, Joop is the world's oldest orangutan! He's just turned 105! Copenhagen, Denmark, Wednesday, September 21st, 2005: The Hanso Foundation Life-Extension Project celebrated a milestone in the 105th birthday of experimental subject 626. Experimental subject 626, known to Hanso Life Extension project researchers as "Joop", is an orangutan originally harvested by British explorers in the early 1900s. "The Hanso Foundation feels it is important to let the world know of its progress in this vital era -- it is the will of our founder and Chief Executive Officer Alvar Hanso that all concerned citizens of the world understand the breakthroughs being made by the Foundation." Quote "Considering that the average lifespan of chimps in captivity is 60 years, this milestone is clear proof that The Hanso Foundation's Life-Extension Project will someday help human beings achieve useful lifespans well beyond the current norm." Peter Thompson Send Joop a message This sub-page shows a slightly corrupted webcam image of Joop with a repeat quote from the press release by the site reading: "The Hanso Foundation feels it is important to let the world know of its progress in this vital era. Iit is the will of our founder and Chief Executive Officer Alvar Hanso that all concerned citizens of the world understand the breakthroughs being made by the Foundation." Below the quote is a text box where people can enter messages which are sent to Joop. Joop's Webmaze ]] Sending any message to Joop will activate a brief animation of him screeching before the entire website turns to what has become known as a Webmaze. Here, the user must connect up the highlighted circles and lines will join the two together before highlighting more. Once all of the circles have been connected, the user is taken to two separate letters. Both letters are sent from the Global Welfare Consortium. The first is deploring the Hanso Foundation's conduct in Tanzania and accuses it of creating a strain of Meningitus. The letter goes on to demand Hanso Foundation open its research centre there immediately. The second letter is profusely apologetic and is evidently sent after the GWC has investigated the Hanso Foundation site and found nothing suspicious. While the two letters differ greatly in tone, they also differ in that the author of the second letter is signed by Peter Thompson. Thompson was, up until the writing of this letter, a Vice President of the Hanso Foundation and personally associated with the Life Extension Project. This is highlighted even more by a red circle around the signature. Clicking on this will bring up a final message "The Hanso Foundation, setting world speed records for subverting authority.". This is also read out aloud by Persephone with certain passages of the text highlighted: ...and the following lines underlined: After these messages, the reader is returned to Joop's Corner. Hidden face There is a man's face slightly superimposed over both pages of Joop's Corner. It is more prominent over the webcam image but can be seen clearly during the scrolling transition between the "Joop's Corner" page and the "Send message to Joop" page. This image is based on the picture of the un-named doctor on the Mental Health Appeal page. :Note: This face is only visible after completing Joop's Webmaze. de:Joop's Corner